Joyous celebration
by FraiseCSI
Summary: A simple celebration that will live on forever.


Tittle: Joyous Celebration

Summary: A simple celebration that will live on forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Can I just say that I don't know why I wrote this? Good, because I really have no idea! I just hope you guys enjoy it :) Sometimes it may seem a bit slow-mo and others a bit rushed so I really don't know hahaha. Just pure weird fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot day. Those where you could simply lay naked in front of the fan or enjoy the coolness when you opened the fridge. The Miami sun shone brightly across the city, the temperature peaking the high 80's and the flushed face of the habitants was present in every corner of the streets. It was a very hot day, but soon, as the day morphed into afternoon and the afternoon sun slowly transformed into a beautiful sunset, the temperature began to decrease and the 'fiesta' began to take place in the backyard of the family house.

A white canopy rose from the grass. Inside, tables were surrounding the makeshift dance floor, the tables were covered by a white cloth and the chairs surrounding the tables were covered by a light purple cloth. On the middle of the table was a big crystal vase with white tulips inside, creating a simple but gorgeous centerpiece. The pool, right beside the canopy, had a few floating paper lanterns, white and purple daisies floating around them, the edge of the pool, however, was adorned with white lanterns, each of them containing a wish for the couple. The garden and the tree at the far end contained hundreds of small twinkling lights and the garden lights were illuminating towards the palm trees. The scene was breathtakingly beautiful, like walking into a fairy tale, it felt as though their backyard was enchanted.

Inside the canopy people were beginning to dance around the newlywed couple, a slow song playing over the speakers, relatives and children taking pictures of the couple. His arms were wrapped around her middle, her body being covered by that elegant white dress. Her arms, however, were wrapped around his neck, a huge smile across her lips and a sensual look on both of their eyes. They moved ever so slowly, low whispers of sweet nothings here and there. Flashes of cameras accompanied them but they didn't care, nothing could break them apart.

"Mommy looks so happy," a little girl whispered at the end of the dance floor towards the boy on her left. Her eyes were bright and her smile was big enough to melt all the people around them.

"Yeah, and so beautiful," the boy replied beside her, a truly happy smile playing around his lips. He looked over again at his mother and fawned over her beauty. She was truly a gorgeous woman but tonight there was something about her smile, something about her eyes, something about her hair that made her look ten times more gorgeous. Her hair was held in a simple updo, a strand of hair adorning her face to the side and the veil flowing neatly from her hairdo. Her face had the simplest of makeup, neck and ears being adorned by small pearls, and her simple white dress flowing flawlessly to the and Patty couldn't adore their mother more than they did right there.

The song ended and immediately the couple's eyes flew around the reception looking for their kids. When their eyes located them, right beside Kenwall, they called them over and the small family of four spent the next few minutes dancing together.

* * *

The night was chilly, her bare shoulders were suddenly being covered by her husband's tux from behind. Eric smiled and turned her around, pressed his lips firmly against hers and embraced her.

"We have to go now," he whispered regretfully for they would spend the next 10 days away from their kids. They had tried to convince his mother into letting the kids go with them on their trip, but she had insisted on staying with them, something among the lines of "Its your honeymoon! No kids should be there." So with a heavy heart both parents had agreed, but promising each other that they will take them on a trip soon.

"You already said goodbye? I don't want to," Calleigh replied a small pout on her face.

"Yeah, I already did and I know," Eric sighed into her ear but broke apart, after checking his watch he slowly kissed her temple.

"I'll get the car ready."

Calleigh nodded at him and after one last kiss she walked over to where the kids were.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Calleigh whispered after hugging both of her kids.

"We're gonna miss you too," Austin replied for himself and his sister who was sleepy eyed beside him.

"I love you and I love you," she whispered as she kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"I will call you guys tomorrow morning! Please be good for Grandma D okay?"

Both Austin and Patty nodded at her, however, Calleigh couldn't find the strength to walk away and offered them a sad smile.

"Mom, we're going to be okay. Go, it's getting late," Austin said as he smiled at her.

Calleigh nodded her head and brushed away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Okay. I love you," she kissed them again and waved goodbye as she walked over to the car.

Once inside Eric offered her a small smile

"Are you okay?" He whispered then looked over to their kids and back at her.

Calleigh looked out the window at their kids who were waving goodbye with Carmen behind.

"I am," she replied looking at him and offered him a big smile.

"Good."

He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

The kids however, stood by the front porch, huge smile on their faces, waving a last goodbye as the car sped away.

They did enjoy staying at Grandma D's house, it usually meant lots of candy and movies, and now that Daddy and Mommy were out of town, they could enjoy double the treats, but shh, let not Daddy and Mommy know that that was why they were so excited to watch them go.


End file.
